marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
James Brad Morrison
James Brad Morrison is a genius boy who spends his time filling his mind with the wonders of the fictional world to the point it overtakes his perception of conventional sciences. When his life turns upside down one day, he decide to use those skills to save people. History James live in a house in Queens, New York with two supportive middle-class parents and a scientifically inclined younger sister. Ever since he was a child, he have a passion to study the fictional world, and as his comics and science fiction movie collection increase, so did his intellect for that matter, and his parents does not mind, as it keeps him entertained when they cannot afford any other kind of entertainment. Each work of fiction he owned was read or watched over at least fifty times by the time he reach high school. During Elementary School, he was frequently bullied at school for being a nerd and hassled by teacher when he refuse to read subject material or attempt to discretely read one of his fiction collections. Due to his bullying problems, he decide to take up martial arts at second grade under the instruction of Xing Zhen. His sister, Sarah, was one of his greater supporters, which was ironic as she is his opposite due to her liking of the non-fiction world; although she occasionally prove to be a nuisance. Bullying problem considerably got worse as he goes to local high school in Queens, Midtown High School. Due to his family relationship and dependency for his sister, he was often insulted "Sister-Lover" among the other things. Though he is very experienced in martial arts, he never use his abilities on another person. His life was flipped one day during his year in eleventh grade. During a nearby battle with Spider-Man and Iron Man, Hydra infiltrated the high school and hold the facility hostage. Confused and bewildered at the ongoing event, as he was wandering the hallways as the classrooms enter a lock down. Trapped from any area of safety, he panicked at the sight of doors broken down and a silhouette of the Hydra agent inside and their shouting; which is almost as deafening as the reaction to the students inside. In an attempt to sneak out to safety, he was seen by one of the agents positioned inside a classroom. Before he could fire his weapon, Sarah tackled him from behind, forcing him to barely miss her brother. In self-defense, the Hydra agent fired his weapon at Sarah, which put James in a shock. Angry with vigilance, he landed several punches on the agent and repeatedly strike him until he was stopped by Iron Man, who sent his sister to the hospital for immediate treatment. The result of the diagnostic was that Sarah have potentially lethal concentrated dose of radiation due to the nature of the weapon, which cause a tumor growth and alarmingly rising count of cancerous cells. After receiving medical payment from Iron Man and an apology from Spider-Man, he donated all his fictional collection for the remaining payment to ensure the hospital doesn't pull her plug. Despite his insistence of being beside his sister at all times, he was send back to school - where bullying was dramatically reduced - to finish his studies. During the last two years of high school, he aced his studies to the point where he shocked his older teachers who saw him nothing more than an unemployed man in the future. Each day after school, he would visit the hospital and stay overnight only to go to school again next morning. Every weekend, he would buy flowers to put on her bedside stand. Against all odds, her tumor count slows and her cancerous cells are being replaced by healthy ones as soon as they die off. The doctors was speechless as there is no logical reason behind the healing, especially when James isn't a mutant. Though still hospitalized, she was free from the grip of death to a stabilizing state of comatose. Using his last two years of high school knowledge and his previous fictional beliefs, he swear to his life that no one else will end up like his sister again. With his experienced, both fictional and otherwise, he secretly made several technological innovations and inventions to aid him in becoming a vigilante. The only person that he told this to is his unconscious sister. Some of these inventions is so unorthodox that only a person with his mindset could create them. With knowledge as his arsenal and tools to back him up, he scores the night under the code name Sentinel. Despite the seriousness of this side of his life, he never give up on his original love of the fictional world, which is highly evident on his costume. His middle-class life means that he is under constant threat of injury, as more durable material is beyond his price range. He was eventually requested to join Avanger's Academy as a role model student, to which he declined as he don't want to endanger anyone else by joining an organization. Several times, his actions was stopped by Spider-Man as he usually don't have limits on how much injury the enemy could sustain. Spider-Man told him that every life is special and everyone deserves a chance to live, no matter how bad they are. Four years into his vigilante career, which is shared by his time in the hospital "second-home," Sarah regained consciousness and was taken home by James. After discovering his fuel of revenge, she plea for him to stop as she don't want him to be injured more than he already is. Not heeding her words, he went on and continue to fight against evil. During the confrontation with Whiplash just mere weeks later, lost his right arm, which was cauterized off at just a few inches below the shoulder. This handicap did not stop his fury to fight on, however, until his sister firmly requested him to stay in hospital until the wounds heal. A year of excruciating pain of skin grafting follows. News report was forming hunches about the relationship of a young man's injury with the unknown vigilante. His medical process was secretly transferred down to the Night Nurse, fixed his injuries to the best of her skill. With the lack of right arm, he altered his fighting skills with the help of his old marital arts mentor, who is in his mid-sixties. Willing to keep the secret of being Sentinel, he helped James enhance his strength on his remaining limps to compensate. After vigorous training, he was ready to take back the road of crime fighting, to his sister's demise. But due to his devotion as a vigilante, his money began to waver and slowly drop. To prevent further drop into debt, he began studying at a university for student income. Like Daredevil, his identity isn't that well hidden and was often be surrounded by reporters and fellow fans alike. But due to his high rating from high school, he was soon hired by Horizon Labs. But he continue to be a student at Empire State University in a degree of sciences to further improve his equipment. Because of the investment for the university, he is still a middle-class student despite Horizon's grand salary. Appearance I haven't make a picture yet, so I can't tell, though I will tell you he is not buff nor skinny. Behavior To his family members, especially his sister, he is willing to listen and express kindness he gives to no one else. As a student, he is a conservative and shy, but as a vigilante, he have a strong sense of justice and will not tolerate criminal activity. He hates Hydra to his very soul and will repeatedly strike them with his fists until someone stops him or the Hydra is permanently incapacitated Powers/Abilities Because he is a human, and due to his non-athletic lifestyle other than martial arts when he was younger, James' powers is not at its peak. Powers *Normal Strength: *Normal Stamina: *Normal Speed: *Normal Durability: Abilities Paraphernalia Being a Middle-Class American, James cannot afford materials to fit his lifestyle, so he have to make what he is capable of buying. Evidence of his childhood love of fantasy is clearly evident in his equiptment. Some of the tools he used is so unique that only his mindset could ever make it work. Weapons *'Energy Sword:' Inspired by the lightsaber of Star Wars, he makes a working replica of the legendary weapon and use it as his primary weapon. By using a quartz crystal and electromagnetic rings as a focusing lens, he can channel power to a high frequency energy blade that can cut through all substances that have lower durability than vibranium. Due to its energy nature, it can disperse energy attacks, although not able to reflect it, and short circuit machines. Like its fictional counterpart, however, it produces no heat outside the blade, which makes it virtually invisible to thermal scans. The energy sword, however, is vulnerable to those who control energy, like Thor, and/or magnetism, like Magneto. * Acknowledgement *Thank you Mal-man for creating Ryan Marek, a direct inspiration for the character! *For an overall plot summery of the origin nerd-to-vigilante story, thank you to Dave for thinking of it, serving as a lantern to my writer's mental cramp darkness! (I added the sister aspect to it, but school getting captured by bad people that turn him to a hero? His idea!) Category:Articles by Anakin Skyobiliviator Category:Human Category:Geniuses Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Male Characters Category:Normal Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Normal Durability Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Secret Identity Category:Students Category:American Category:Earth-616 Category:Blade Wielders